Hidden Love
by Hinageshi
Summary: [SatoxKrad] Krad always said that if Daisuke died Satoshi would come running to him, well what if Krad was right… NO NEW CHAPTER! DEAD STORY.
1. Chapter 1

AN

Satoshi, Krad, Dark and Daisuke all have there own bodies

are not related at all

have no magic

**Daisuke fan girls leave now!**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Ever since they met in 4th grade Satoshi, Daisuke, Dark and Krad have been close friends. There friendship growing as the years passed, now they were in the 9th grade and there feelings started to come between them…they all knew that Krad had **strong **feelings for Satoshi and Krad didn't seem to hide it either, but how did Satoshi feel none of them knew he didn't seem to express himself very often. Daisuke had some feelings for Dark who gladly returned his feelings and this is were there story starts. 

"Hey Sato what's up?" Krad asked, putting his arm around Satoshi's shoulder and sat down in the char next to him

"The sky." Satoshi said bluntly

Krad just rolled his eyes and rephrased his previous comment, "What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for class to start and getting annoyed with you." Satoshi explained, swatting Krad's hand off his shoulder

"awwww… your no fun." Krad pouted

"Yeah well I don't love you, I love Daisuke." Satoshi said coldly

"That's what you say now." Krad said glaring at Satoshi

"That's what I say now and forever." Satoshi replied

"Ya know when that kid is gone you will come to me willingly I'll be all you got." Krad said threateningly

"Why do you keep saying stuf like that? I know that you would never kill Dai." Satoshi said, as the teacher came into the room

"No, I wouldn't, I think of Daisuke and Dark as brothers but that dosen't mean that I don't envy Daisuke. Sometimes I wish that he would just leave." Krad said coldly

"Then what do you think of me?" Satoshi asked confused

"One word: More." Krad said, Satoshi twitched

"Stoop taking you two!" The teacher yelled at Krad and Satoshi

By the end of the day Satoshi was absolutely sick of hearing Krad talk, but them living in the same apartment and all Satoshi was stuck.

"Hey what ya doing?" Krad asked

"Watching anime, what do you care?"

"I always care about what your doing Sato." Krad said sweetly

'Krad can be annoying but its true, his is always there for me when I need him, and I guess that he is the only one who ever truly cared for him, his parents left him, Dark was just like a brother to him and Daisuke, Disuke… would never be his.' Satoshi thought, but was brought out of his train of thought by someone banging on the door to his (and Krad's) apartment.

"Hello?" Satoshi said when he opened the door

"Quick, come oh lets go!" The man, who Satoshi recognized as Dark's adopted farther, pulled him out the door with Krad following shortly after.

"What is this about!" Krad asked frantically

"Dark sent me he told me to come and get you." The man said

"But why did he tell you to get us?" Satoshi asked still following Darks 'father'

"Daisuke… he was hit by a car! He's being rushed to the hospital!" Darks 'father' explained

At the moment Satoshi heart stopped for a good 5 seconds

"Satoshi come on!" Krad said and they started running ahead of Darks 'father', the hospital was only a bloc away

When they entered the emergency room they herd Drk sobbing, "Dai don't leave me don't! you're the only one I have left!"

"Dark… I… love….you…" Daisuke said barley a whisper as they pulled him into surgery

"Dark!" Both Krad and Satoshi shouted when they saw Dark fall to the floor crying

"You have every right to cry Dark, you do." Satoshi said, kneeling down next to Dark,who clutched to Satoshi and Krad likelife line's.

* * *

AN  
sorry for it being so short gomen

And beleave me I'm not heart-less, really, I'm not. I was almost crying when I i was writing this.

oh and I suck at spelling so just try to bare with me on this.

See ya next chapter  
**Hinageshi**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2 hours have passed since Daisuke was taken into surgery, 2 hours since Daisuke's parents received a devastating call at the hotel they were staying at, 2 hours since Satoshi had started pacing back and forth around the waiting room, 2 hours since Dark started to cry, 2 hours since Krad had been trying to comfort Dark, and 2 hours since there lives changed without any warning…

"Dark, please try to calm down, please…" Krad tried to calm dark down, and hissed, "Sato, a little help please!"

"Ok, come on Dark, Daisuke will be fine…" Satoshi said, but it really didn't help much

"But… for … some… reason… I don't… think that… this… is… going… to end…well." Dark managed to say in between sobs

Not even 2 seconds after Dark finished his sentence it started poring rain. And a man in a nurses outfit approached them

the man spoke in a soft, sad voice, "…I-I'm so, so sorry, he just lost too much blood… we lost him…"

"no…no no no no no NO!" Krad started to yell as he hid his head in Krads chest.

Satoshi just looked out the window, with silent tears falling from his eyes said, "It looks like heaven is crying for all of us…"

**-2 Days later-**

"Sa-Satoshi, can I come in?" Krad asked, after knocking on the door to Satoshi's room

Without an answer, Krad entered and sat down on the edge of Satoshi's bed

"I know that you think this is all my fault…" Krad commented

"This IS all your fault…" Satoshi said, his voice muffled by the pillow his head was in

"No, its not, its just… bad timing. Daisuke was like an annoying little brother that you say you want to disappear, but you never mean it because you know that you would be destroyed…" Krad tried to explain

"I still say this is your fault…" Satoshi repeated

Krad ran his hand through his hair and started laugh

"What's so funny?" Satoshi asked as he took his head out of the pillow

"It's just that your making me feel like were some married couple and I just killed are son with a shot gun." Krad explained and continued to laugh

Satoshi just looked at Krad like he was crazy and asked, "How in heavens name did you come up with that scenario!"

"Umm… do I have to answer that?" Krad asked, smiling to himself

"Never mind, don't answer that." Satoshi said and started to twitch

"Ok now lets go." Krad said pulling Satoshi towards the door

"Hey, ware are we going?" Satoshi asked, confused

"To see how Dark is holding up and then were going to pull him out of his house and go see Daisuke's family." Krad said, as if it was the most obvious thing

"Oh, Ok." Satoshi said, grabbing his jacket since it was still raining

"It's going to be so weird with Daisuke here…" Krad said as they started to walk down the street.

"…yeah." Satoshi said, close to tears again

"Look, its going to be alright." Krad said sympathetically, and put his arm around Satoshi, and continued to walk

"…I'm sorry…" Satoshi muttered as they were walking

"For what?" Krad asked confusedly

"For blaming you for Daisuke's death…" Satoshi answered quietly

"Oh, that's ok. I would have done the same thing if it was you in the coffin." Krad said, accepting the apology

Satoshi just rolled his eyes and sighed, somewhat happily despite the situation and said, "You never chance, do you?"

"Hell no! and I'm sure that you know that I probably wont after sharing an apartment for… lets see… about 5 years!" Krad said

"Yeah, how did that happen any way?" the blue hared teen asked, trying to remember

"We met, became friends, your dad met my mom, became friends, we got in trouble at school, they yelled, we yelled, YOU blurted out that we could be fine on are own if they gave us money for food, clothes, school, and rent in till we were 17 and could get jobs, so they left for California, haven't seen or herd from them since, but they still send us money every month." Krad explained, in a short version

"Wait… doesn't that mean that for all we know we COULD be step-brothers." Satoshi said logically

"DOOD THAT WOULD BE SICK!" Krad shouted, but still holding on to Satoshi by the shoulder

"Come again?" Satoshi said, looking up at Krad at a loss of what Krad was implying

"I mean that we would be taking brotherly love to a new level!" Krad explained, leaving a quite interesting image in the shorter boys mind, that left him twitching the rest of the way to Darks house, witch the blond haired boy enjoyed because he spent the rest of the walk petting Satoshi's soft blue hair.

**At Darks House**

"So, how is he?" Krad asked as Dark's 'mother' as they entered the house

"Not to well, he hasten come out of his room since he came home." Dark's mother answered

"We thought this would happen. Do you mind if we go see him?" Satoshi asked politely

"Sure, but answer me one thing before you do." The woman requested

"Ok." Krad said

"How long did it take you to be able to accept Daisuke's death?"

"Krad, about a day, not even. But me, in till this morning, all I would go out of my room for was food and to yell at Krad for something." Satoshi explained half way laughing

"Then why cant Dark?" The woman said

Krad, figuring this out said, "Wait, don't you know?"

"Know what?" Darks 'mother' asked, confusedly

Satoshi, put his hand over Krad's mouth before he had a chance to say anything inappropriate, and said, "Well, Dark and Daisuke, were, ummm… going together."

Dark's 'mother' had mixed feelings about this, first she wanted to go and yell at her son for being with another guy, secondly she wanted to go and comfort him, and lastly she wanted to completely shun Dark. But all she said was, "You can go see him now."

So the two of them went into Darks room

"Hey, Dark are you ok?" Satoshi asked walking over to ware Dark was laying

"Were going over to Daisuke's house, we wanted to see if you wanted to come." Krad said

"Okay…" Dark said still in a daze

It took about 5 minutes for Dark to get ready and then they started to walk the 2 blocs to Daisuke's house. When they arrived Daisuke's grandfather was saying goodbye to Risa and Riku, to other classmates of Daisuke's and the others, who came to give there sympathy.

When Daisuke's Grandfather saw them walking up to the house he called for his daughter.

"We are so sorry." Satoshi started when they got to the door

"We know you are." Kosuke said

"Dark, Here Daisuke would have wanted you get it one way or another." Daisuke's mother said with a weak smile, handing dark a small gold heart with a black wing on one side and a black feather on the other, hanging from a thin gold chain. "He bought it for you last week, He also bought these." She continued, handing Satoshi and Krad almost the exact same thing, but the heart was silver with a white wing on one side and a white feather on the other and hanging on a silver chain.

AN

This plot is going down hill really fast I don't know what to do from here and the satoXkrad thing dose not want to work TT.TT the pare is not meant to be. I still haven't decided if I'm going to continue this story or not…


End file.
